Caliginous
by Butterflyhater
Summary: Alexandra Phantomhive went on a trip with her father, now she going to help him fight and unknown force. oc,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji

Chapter 1: smarts

At a age of 13; I realize my curiosity has grown. This may explain my action at this moment; I'm not known for spying but recently I've been spying on daddy's butler, Sebastian Michealis. He was strange, and when I say strange I mean he was the close person to perfect I have every met. And also the fact that his looks hasn't change since I was younger.

He was petting a cat behind the mansion, which I learn he dose mostly when he's stressed. My Father Ceil Phantomhive hated cat as well was allergy to them. I couldn't understand way such a perfect person was addicted to cats. As well as how he has the time to cuddle with a cat when father pretty much blame him for every job done in this house.

Standing up straight, form kneeling, I wipe my bear knee, then dust my skirt. Turning away from the back of the house, I swung myself onto the closes ledge on the mansion wall. Pulling myself up on it, I jump into the next one. Opening the window with one of the dagger that was attach to my band on my leg, I enter my little brother's room.

My 7 year old brother had a look of shock plaster on his face as I enter threw his window. My brother had blond hair, with soft curls, and green eyes. He toke after our mother, Elisabeth Phantomhive.

I put my finger to my mouth telling my little brother Derek to keep quiet. Then I rush to my father studies.

Busting threw the door I found my father sitting in his chair and his Sebastian pouring tea.

"Would you like anything Alexandra." My father ask with a soft smile on his face.

"No father." I said stepping back out of the room with a fake smile on my face. Sebastian had beat me here again, which is impossible since I climb the wall to bring me here faster then him.

I close my father door, walking back farther into the hallway.

"My lady there you are." My personal Indiana servant Darika said. She was a gift from my weird godfather Prince Soma. I like her she was hard enough worker as well as loyal. "Your lunch is ready, were would you like to eat." Darika said.

I already knew she put down my food in my room, and she already knew were I wanted to eat. "My room of course." I said marching towards its. My maid following behind me.

Lunch was small since I was upset I was beaten again. When Darika notice I was eating anymore she toke away the rest of the food.

I rest my head on my hand while I stared out the window. I stood up once I saw a messenger heading for the front door. A smile cross slide my face.

Jumping out of my seat, I rush out my room passing Darika who had just made it to my door. I ran towards my father office. I knew by the time I got there Sebastian would have already gave him the letter the messenger had.

Rushing towards my father door I knock this time.

"Come in." My father called. Walking in I saw my mother having a pout on her face, as she stood in front of father's desk. I went to stand next to her.

Mother wrap her arms around my shoulder. I notice Sebastian standing in a corner; he always like the shadow.

"I don't want you to go on another dangerous trip while I stay home as if I am weak." Mother said holding me tight against her chest. I did my best not to frown. "If your going I'm going to."

"Elizabeth, this is my job… anyway I always come back safely." Father said blushing, trying his best not to look at his butler, who seem to really enjoy his master embarrassment.

"Then can I go with you." I said speaking up. My mother seem to hold me tighter as father and Sebastian stare at me like I said something crazy.

My father snapping out of it "It may be to dangerous." Father said in a I'm sorry but no voice.

"Then your not going either if it show dangerous." Mother said shocking standing in my defends.

Sebastian put a hand over his mouth to hold in his laugher. Father seem to blush even more. "I …was …just saying…" Father always becomes lost of words when he becomes trap. "Find Alexandra you can come." I would have jump in excitement if my mother wasn't holding me so tight.

But I didn't care, I get to go with father.

Thanks for reading J

And sorry if grammar and spelling is really bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji

Chapter 2:

Alexandra P.O.V

The carriage shook on the bumpy road, as rain drop made drip drop sounds onto the carriage. Each puddle we ran across made a splash noise.

My father Ciel, head rock gently with every bump or hole we cross. He had sent his butler, Sebastian ahead to research on the mission we were on our way to.

I was excited, even though I didn't show it on my face, I felt it in my blood.

When the carriage finally stop, I peak behind the curtains. An old house standing on it last leg stood before us.

"We'll be staying here for now." Father said sitting up straighter.

Sebastian open the carriage door, and father step out first. "Master all the preparation are set, as you ask." Sebastian said handing my father a pack of papers

"Good." My father said simple. As I stare up at the piece of trash I had to recognize as a house.

Walking inside though I was shock. It look far more impressive then it was outside.

"Alexandra, your maid will arrive soon. So stay here." My father said. It was the time I notice father didn't take off his jacket.

"What." I said without thinking. "Aren't I'm going with." I stated.

"No, you'll stay here until the mission is over." He said smiling softly. "Be safe Alexandra." My father said turning his back me, as I stood staring at him.

Left in the silence house I bit my lip. This was boring, though unlimited it wasn't shocking. Though I was still very upset about having to stay here.

Looking around the house it seem comfy and warm. I bit my lip again. There no way I could just stay here.

Ciel P.O.V

"Only girls around the ages of 11-14 have gone missing." Sebastian said sitting across from me as I flip threw the papers.

I couldn't help but grimace as each 23 missing child discretion.

"None of there bodies have been found..."

"So there a possibility that there still alive." I said as I read a file of a missing girl Alexandra age.

In all the times I could have brought my daughter with me, why couldn't I bring her on mission that didn't put her in danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji

Chapter 3: The little girl and the man with his tells

Alexandra P.O.V

I awoke with a banging headache, grumbling under my breath, I wonder what happen.

"Your finally awake miss Blue eyes." Said a man who looked overly stressed, and was to close for comfort.

I grimace as I remember what had happened:

After leaving the house this afternoon, I had walk a very unsightly distance to a town I suspect my father had business in.

I stop inside a shop where they sold sweets, and took a 10 minute rest, while I drank tea and ate cake. Afterwards, I began to search the town, searching for whatever business my father had here.

It soon became dark, and no one would open there doors to be question. As I walk the streets, I was suddenly hit in the back of the head, and fell to ground head first.

And woke up here

"It not very kind to hit someone in the back of the head." I growled, glaring up at the man.

"Sorry, sorry... it just, that when I saw your blue eyes, it reminded me of my Annie." The man said. He was a psychopath, I could hear it in his voice, his stances, and could see it in his eyes. "All I need is those eyes and my Annie will be complete." The man laughed, touching my face with his dirty hands. "My lovely Annie, she was taken away from me you know, by evil demons. I think you'll agree with me once I tell you about Annie." I grimace, but didn't said a word. "Annie was my daughter, a gift my wife left me before she died." The man said walking out of my line of sight. "She was my perfect little girl, but she was very sickly and had to stay in the hospital a lot. And 1 day after her 12 birthday, a rich man came in with his daughter who needed organs transplanted, but the hospital didn't have any organs to give." The man said his voice getting higher. "So the man offer much more money, and hospital decided to cut up my little Annie, since she was the closes to the rich man's daughter age." The man said coming back into my line of sight, pulling a cart behind him. "Annie didn't make it, but rich man's daughter did, but they disappear." The man laughed, pulling the cart in front of me. "So I decided to make a new Annie better and approve. So she'll no longer be sick and live a normal little girl's life." The smile widen.

I look at the cart in disgust, a body, no pieces of different body parts laid on the cart sewn together to make a human form. "Now all I need is your eyes, Annie would like them." The man said as I twisted my hands in the ropes that were tie behind my back and the chair I sat in. "It ok I'll make sure you live so you can be friends with Annie like the other girls will be." Twisting my hands again the man left my line of sight. Pulling my hands at the rope I try to escape the rope ignoring the raw feeling that was growing.

The came back pushing in a smaller cart. Stopping beside me, pick up spoon and chills ran down my back. "I never took out someone's eyes before, so I hope successful in not damaging the eyes." The man said stepping closer to me; at same my hands came loose. My hand went towards the knives that were hidden underneath my skirt. Without hesitation I swung the knife in my at the man cutting him below the eyes.

Then I running pass the man who was kneeling in pain, towards the door I hadn't notice until now. Grabbing the door I realize it was lock. Turning back around the man was now standing up.

"You brat I'm going to kill you." The man said. Ignoring him I notice a window that sat high above the ground, across the room.

Grabbing 2 knives I ran straight at the man. Throwing the knives at both his legs, he kneeled at just the high I needed, jumping on his back I jump towards the ledge. My fingers just grabbed enough for to hold on to the ledge. Pulling myself up, jump down towards the other side, realizing to late the drop was to far down.

Closing my eyes wind sprayed in my face and the all of sudden stop. Opening my eyes, I look down seeing the ground far below me and my legs hanging.

Looking up Sebastian look down at and smiled. "I didn't expect you to drop in young miss." He said it like it was a joke. Which I didn't find funny, but I let out a breath I was holding.

Sebastian drop towards the ground, before he place me on the ground. "Stay here." Sebastian said before he left me.

I didn't know how long I stay there, all knew was when I awoke I was in father arms, back in the carriage that brought us here. Letting out another breath. "I guess next time I tell you to stay somewhere I should chain you there." My father said.

Looking at him I asked the question that been bugging me. "So what happen?"

"Hah... well your kidnapper toke his own life." My father said giving me a distance look which told me he wasn't telling the hold truth. "3 of the other girls he kidnapped survive, the other 20 girls died of blood loss, infection, or shock. Since the man had no experience in surgery or removing body parts." My father said emotionless.

"3 survivor are better none." I said.

"Of course, but I don't think it likely your going on anymore trips like this."

"What. Why?" I said in shock.

The end.


End file.
